Let Me Go
by Lindsey7618
Summary: She pushed the door open and rushed into her room. The door shut with a slam. That was the last time Isabelle Lightwood ever willingly acknowledged Simon's presence. Simon stood there, his breath coming out heavily, left staring at her door. The tears slipped down. After a few moments, he turned, and he left, numb to everything except his feelings. He didn't look back.


_**Important note at the end.**_

 **So this sucks, but I've been wanting to write this for a while. It's based off of Avril Lavigne's Let Me Go, sung with her ex-husband Chad Kroeger (lead singer of Nickelback). I will warn you, I included most of the song lyrics in , I know this is in both Simon and Izzy's POV. That was on purpose.  
**

 **Enjoy! (Even though this is awful af and my writing sucks. I just needed to get this out here. And I wrote this in like twenty-thirty minutes anyway.)**

 **Warning: feels?**

"Isabelle," Simon said in shock, "please- you can't-"

"I never want to see you again," Isabelle snapped, turning on her heels. She tried to steel herself and push the tears back. She knew she was being cruel. But she couldn't take this. She couldn't take being hurt again.

"But- Izzy-" Simon blinked, confused.

She whirled around. " _Don't call me Izzy!"_ she snarled, taking a step forward. "Don't talk to me at all. Just go! Please-" her voice softened a bit- "just- _go_." She put a hand up, looking hurt.

"But…" Simon shook his head. His head was spinning. He thought she loved him. "But Izz- Isabelle, I don't understand- I don't-" his voice broke, and with it his self control. "Izzy, I love you."

He stared at the ground, wanting to understand but unable to. Why was she doing this?

"No you don't," she hissed. "Just go and leave me alone! I don't want to see you again. When you come to visit Clary and the others, just leave me alone, all right?"

She turned and had started to walk away when Simon, refusing to just let her go, began to sing.

"Love that once hung on the wall used to mean something, but now it means nothing."

She paused, her hand on the doorknob to her room. Before she knew what she was doing she was singing too.

"The echoes are gone in the hall." Her voice was soft, Simon noted, sweet, but laced with pain. "But I still remember the pain of December."

She looked at him and shook her head, singing, "Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say. I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm breaking free from these memories. Gotta let it go, just let it go. I've said goodbye, set it all on fire. Gotta let it go, just let it go-"

She stopped, brushing her hand over her eyes. Her mascara was smudged. Simon slowly walked forward.

"You came back to find I was gone. And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me. Like we were nothing at all." Simon shook his head. "It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be-"

He knew the lyrics by heart. He didn't need to concentrate on them as he grabbed her hand and sang to her. Several tears dropped off Izzy's face. She allowed him to twirl her.

"There's only one thing left here to say," he pleaded, "Love's never too late-"

"I've broken free from these memories," she sang, "I've let it go, I've let it go. And two goodbyes, lend you this new life-"

"Don't let me go," he begged, "don't let me go-"

"Won't let you go, don't let me go," she sang, "Won't let you go, don't let me go-"

She stretched out her hand to him, palm up. He saw a brief flash of longing, of want, but it was quickly replaced by determination. She looked sad as she sang the last line, dragging her outstretched hand down slowly. "Won't let you go- _don't let me go_ -"

He twirled her one last time as they finished. She caught the doorknob to her room and closed her eyes, panting, leaning against the door. His eyes skimmed over her, but returned to her face. "Simon," she whispered, "I'm so- I just can't. I'm sorry."

She pushed the door open and rushed into her room. The door shut with a slam. That was the last time Isabelle Lightwood ever willingly acknowledged Simon's presence.

Simon stood there, his breath coming out heavily, left staring at her door. The tears slipped down. After a few moments, he turned, and he left, numb to everything except his feelings.

He didn't look back.

 **Should I include the Malec version here or post it separately? Let me know!**

 **I want to say this as nicely as possible: I know that putting the lyrics in is against the rules.** _ **Please**_ **don't mention it or ask me to remove them because I won't. I said the song isn't mine and I'm not really doing any harm. If fanFiction wants to remove this, then they can.**

 **If you want to report me, go ahead. I'm not being sarcastic. I won't be mad. But FF never does anything anyway, and there are tons of songfics here, not to mention all the MA rated stuff that shouldn't be on here in the first place. M is the highest rating you're supposed to use use on here. I hardly think me including lyrics is the end of the world.**

 **I don't mean to offend anyone. It's just that I've had problems with this sort of thing before. A few years ago someone came and harped on my 39 Clues story because of this too.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Linds. 3**


End file.
